


A Nonexistent Hero

by Scarlet_Night



Category: Doctor Who, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Gen, Inspired by Welcome to Night Vale, Interns & Internships, Scientist Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), TARDIS - Freeform, Tenth Doctor Era, Welcome to Night Vale - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2880776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Night/pseuds/Scarlet_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and an unnamed intern were supposed to be having lunch, when a strange noise changed the entire afternoon. A man man in a box is what some may call him, but to this intern  doesn't even exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nonexistent Hero

It isn't like I don't like Cecil, I mean he's a fantastic guy. Great hair, he’s got a cool tattoo on his neck and this weird third eye that wakes up every once and a while. He's awesome. However, he talks about this Carlos character a lot. 'Carlos and his perfect hair, his perfect eyes' is what he always says, and goes on and on about him. Now I've got nothing against a gay couple, but I think I know more about Cecil than his damn boyfriend. Woopty doo he is a scientist- well I graduated top of my class is mathematics! Doesn't that found for something? Cecil asked me to find the square root of the old oak doors that used to pop up. It's acorn! Who could have told him that? Not his scientist of a boyfriend- want to know why! Because he's not here!

A lot of people thing that Carlos left knowing that there wasn't a ways back because he needed a break from Cecil. I hear whispers around the dog park that Carlos also didn’t want to go back to _the University of What It Is_ , something about him being the only professor who took the job seriously. There are tons of rumors about the situation, most positive, but negativity always stands out more.  
  
I'm sorry, I get a little carried away when it comes to Carlos. Cecil is a great guy and I hate to see him hurt, he takes his anger out on moldy bread in his kitchen that Carlos left. I could have sworn it was illegal to have wheat and wheat by products, let alone talk to the stuff.  
  
Anyway, there was this once time Cecil and I went to Big Rico's Pizza, we I ordered individual pizzas and sat down in a booth by the window. It was one of those days that he was missing Carlos on an astronomic level. Except he wasn't sad, no not at all. He was smiling, but I could see the hurt. But I ignored it. There was nothing I could do, I mean after all I am his intern and have no business digging into his personally life.

"Mr. Palmer," I spoke up. "What is your favorite color?"  
"Colors are abstract." That all he said. Nothing more. Nothing less. However I was determined to make some type of conversation with this man. All I really knew about him was his physical appearance and who his brother in-law was. Is, I should probably say “who his brother in-law is” considering Steve Carlsberg isn't dead, although I think Cecil sometimes wishes he was.  
"Mine is brown,” I said looking at the table, “it matches with yellow, which is also my favorite. I kinda think it's a lighter version of brown." His head ticked to the left a bit, he seemed confused. "Okay let me explain. So put a mustard yellow next to a brown then add-"  
"Hush, do you hear that?"  
We were quiet for a moment, then there a cranking noise. Like gears. Looking around the restaurant we didn't see too much of anything. We were the only ones there, Rico had left after giving us out pizzas.  
I looked to Cecil, he always had the answers in these type of situations. I mean, yes, I grew up in this town, but something’s only the older generation can explain.  
"What the," Cecil’s eyes had grown wide and his mouth dropped. He was looking right past me when he began to stand. Slowly I turned and saw a blue box blinking in and out if existence. "Cecil what is that?" I whispered.  
"It can't be."  
There was a banging sound then the box stood before us. Existing. The door swing open and a man in a brown coat stepped out. "London, 1975!" He exclaimed walking out of the box. Once this interloper met my eyes and Cecil’s he frowned.  
"This is not London," I say taking a step towards him. "It is not 1975. You are in Night Vale, 2019. And you’re an interloper."  
"Oh, well that's quite a light. I'm The Doctor, not an interloper, and you might you be?"  
"I'm Intern-"  
"Cecil Palmer- you're that Doctor person, right?"  
"Yes, The Doctor actually."  
"Why do you travel in a box?" I asked stepping toward it. "A police box that is. I mean, what are you a paramedic? But they don't travel in boxes." I began circling the emergency box, "also, why is it blue? My studies tell me this is supposed to be red. Why did you pain it blue? Also how did you make it blink?"  
"Intern," he said my title with a certain sense of authority, "you have a lot of questions. How about we step inside and I can explain things."  
"I can't fit in there with you."  
"Yeah!" Cecil agreed. "We can't fit in there with you."  
"Cecil," I rubbed my eyes and sighed. "He was talking to me, not you." Cecil rolled his eyes, "so what are you? I've seen a ton of people enter Night Vale, but not in this fashion. Are you from New York? Florida?"  
"I am a Time Lord, from the planet Gallifrey"  
"And that's called a,” he scratched his head and said “Tardis?"  
Cover come with confusion I finally questioned him, “How do you know that?”  
"Carlos. He said he'd met The Doctor before. Said you took him to see the American Civil war."  
"Carlos the Scientist, yes we did!"  
Squinting my eyes I stared at the two, arms crossed and resting majority of my weight on the left side of my body.  
"This may be asking a bit much," Cecil stepped forward and clinched his hands. "Can you take me to Carlos? He is trapped in this dessert other world and. . ."

I zoned out of the conversation at that point, not fully understanding or believing this whole ‘time lord’ gamic. There are four things in this world I know not to be true. Magic, angels, Louisiana, and mountains. Time lords obviously isn't one of those things but it now is. How the heck could someone travel though time? That doesn't make sense unless magic is involved.  
"This is stupid," I said throwing my hands up. "You’re not a time lord, time lords aren't real. This is fake. You’re a fake."  
"I can show you how real it all is," he'd responded back before Cecil could muster a syllable. "Just step inside." He walked into the box and Cecil right at his heals.  
Seconds later Cecil backed out of the box then stuck his head back inside. Then the sound of The Doctor laughing.  
"This is magnificent!" Cecil exclaimed, he then looked at me, "you should really come see this. It's bigger on the inside!"  
"Like a house?" He stared at me for a moment then scratched his chin.  
"Yeah, like that I guess. Just come see."

Once I finally did step up to the police box, it was the most magnificent, confusing and extraordinary thing I had ever seen.


End file.
